Love Can't Keep Us Apart
by Midnight Ash Princessa
Summary: Eric's adopted little sister has yet to awaken her powers...what is she? And Godric...he has plans for Samantha. Mature for later chapters and violence.
1. Here Comes Trouble

**Note: I do not own Godric or any of the characters from True Blood, including Eric's last name. All credit for them belongs to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I only own my darling OC, Samantha Lily Northman.**

A shadow dashed through the hallway, earning a slightly annoyed growl from Eric. _There she goes again. I've never heard of someone having so much energy…_ He thought as he followed quietly only to see the back door flapping.

"Sam, get back in here this instant!" He yelled after her as the shadow disappeared into the cool green forest.

She kept running, not paying attention to where she was going. Maybe, just maybe if she could reach the road, then she could probably get to Jason and Sookie's house. She had to get to the party. It would be the biggest one of the year; how could she not go! At that instant, she ran smack into a hard surface, rubbing her nose before looking up to meet the angered green eyes of her adoptive vampiric brother, Eric.

"Sam…" He said with a light growl, stepping towards her as she backed up, mind racing. She had to find a way around him.

"I was just…uh, going for a jog in the moonlight, Eric. Sheesh. You worry too much. I mean, after all, I am 16, technically an adult and such. I think I can take care of myself, y'know." Her attempt at an innocent response had not worked and she could tell as he grabbed her wrist.

"You know you are not the strongest and you're the last of your kind. So no, you can't go running off in the middle of the night." He said sternly, moving away, dragging a complaining Samantha behind him.

"You just want me to get married, so I can move out of your stupid house." She yelled at him, tears shimmering on her long lashes. She always hated the way he played the 'Last kind, vulnerable and rare' card on her.

"If I wanted that, then you'd already be gone." He said, eyes glaring at her in disappointment and disbelief.

The door down the hallway slammed. He had upset her again, not that he enjoyed it. She was his last sibling left and he should have been nicer. As his phone rang, he answered it.

They were on the move…and they had caught the scent of Samantha. What should he do? He couldn't let them get to Sam; Godric had so any plans for her. But he hadn't prepared for her to come stay with him yet. _Samantha…what are we going to do? They're coming and I feel completely worthless. I can't do anything….Samantha…_


	2. Revenge Is Not Always So Sweet

**Author's Note: I do not own True Blood. They belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. Thanks for the interest and for reading! I hope I'll be able to entertain you ^^**

**Chapter 2 Revenge Is Not Always So Sweet**

Eric had called his maker. Their plans would have to be fast forwarded. It was too dangerous for Samantha to stay in Bon Temps, Louisiana. He would have to let his last sibling go…

A light knock was heard form the outside of Samantha's door and her green eyes moved to glare at it lightly, though her resolve shattered and the glare faded. "Samantha Lily Northman. May I come in?" came Eric's voice. "Come in…" she said, her voice only barely audible.

"Sam, my darling sister…you know how your parents were hunted?.." he started as the familiar flame of anger flared up in her eyes.

"They're coming for me, aren't they?" She said, already knowing the answer. He nodded and looked away, not being able to look at her. Not now… "You are to be packed and ready to move by the time the silver sun comes up."

She snorted with defiance, not giving an answer. When Eric received no response, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? You have to be more serious about this!" He hissed at her, his fangs bared in anger.

She hissed back as her green eyes lightened to a yellow before darkening, her pupils waning until they were no more than cat slits. "I am not taking is as lightly as it may appear, Eric. So don't you dare go popping your fangs out at me!" she said, death glare firm in place as she removed her wrists from his grasp.

Eric's green eyes glanced over her body, studying her every curve and shape before they dropped to the ground, his presence gone from her room before she could blink. "Make sure you're ready when I get up…" He yelled back.

________

A few hours later, she was all packed and ready to go, a certain nervous hyperactivity about her. She had been unable to get more information from Eric. She only knew a few things for sure. She was headed to Dallas, Texas and would arrive before the sun rose. She was moving from one vampire nest to another. Godric, she believed she had heard him called.

_This is going to be a long night… _she thought with a sigh as she pulled out one of her favorite books, Blood and Chocolate. As she began to read, she could feel her stomach was in knots. Odd enough because she hadn't even left yet.

_So many things to ask. Eric…Would he be staying with them? _She knew the answer to this before she even thought it through completely. _No. Surely he would return to Bon Temps, Louisiana to watch over his club and such things…_

"Are you sure I can't help, Eric?" She whined softly as they spent their last hour together on the couch. Her flight would leave in an hour.

"Sam, we can't endanger you like that. You are too rare…too valuable. All will be safe with Godric, I promise. He has been around a many good years longer than I. Perhaps he can help you learn more of your species…maybe even find you a suitable mate…" His voice had started to trail off as he had neared the end and she knew he didn't like the idea of her married so young.

"You will not lay claim to me?" She asked quietly, her plea audible in her voice. Eric's hand sifted through her hair before sliding down to rest on her shoulder.

"You are like a sister to me. I will always love you as such. But I will not claim you as I would a human pet. You are too special for that. I would need the consent of your mate and my maker also." He followed up with a sigh as he held her to him.

Their time together had flown and she was not ready to leave him yet. She reluctantly moved from the couch towards the mansion's main entrance, the limo already pulled up outside. At the door, she slipped her arms about him in a loving embrace, wiping at the bloody tear with her sleeve as it escaped his eye.

"I'll call you when I get there…don't cry." She said, forcing a smile. "And if anyone touches you or if you need me –" She cut him off, finishing the sentence for him. "You are but a word, a phone call away. All I need to do if I am bothered by another is say your name and the intellectual ones will leave me be."

A proud smile lit his pale face as he tucked a few loose strands of her dark brunette hair behind her ear. "Au revoir, ma souer." He said, his hand trembling as it dropped back to his side.

"Au revoir, mon ami." She whispered as she slipped into the back of the limo, watching out the window as they slowly pulled out of the driveway. She was going away…away from the place she had called home for so many years. When she finally mustered up the courage and repressed the hurt enough to look back, it was too late.

_Au Revoir, Eric…Au Revoir, Home…._


	3. Fallen Angels and Heart Attacks

**Note: I do not own True Blood, Godric, Eric, or his wonderful last name. They belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**Chapter 3 Fallen Angels and Heart Attacks**

The flight had been long but not so bad. Worst of it all was being squished into the plane's window by the large man sitting beside her. She hadn't run into any problems as she'd left the airport; not to mention, the Aston Martin Vanquish had already been there, waiting to take her to Godric's nest.

After such a tiring trip, she was happy when they pulled up outside the mansion. It had a sort of homey appearance. Neutral colors in a humble way. She was led inside by the vampire who had picked her up, his skin pale and his dark brown hair topped with a black cowboy hat. As she walked, her lost thoughts wandered to whether or not that was a local fashion. _Cowboys…who would have guessed?_ She thought skeptically, thinking back over the city's football team.

The house's inside hallway had dark crimson walls and black runner lining the hardwood floors. This didn't surprise her too much as Eric had told her that red, because it was the color of blood, was popular amongst vampires.

Samantha's blue eyes sparkled with wonder before they widened in pure amazement. While following the chauffeur, she had walked into a library. It was humungous…there were books everywhere, shelves and shelves filled with books of all colors, shapes, and sizes. She doubted that any record archive or library held this many books…at least not any she'd ever heard of.

Her gaze slowly drifted down the shelves, landing on a young boy who seemed to be watching the sunset. _For a vampire, he look awfully young…_ she thought, her dark brunette locks falling from over her eye as her head tilted lightly.

Godric turned slowly as he sensed their presence in the library. "Ah, good evening, little one. I hope your trip wasn't too uncomfortable." He said, voice like velvet to Samantha's ears. A gentle smile lit his face as she nodded slowly, her voice seemingly lost at the moment.

_More heavenly than an angel…my child made a wonderful choice in choosing his only sibling..and to think! She only a human…_ His thoughts were lost as she finally came to terms with her voice. "Yes. It was alright. I do wish I was home again though…" Uneasiness and homesickness could be heard in Samantha's soft voice.

"I know. I'm sure that Eric misses you also, my dear. When he alerted me of the oncoming danger, I knew that his concern for you was great. That is quite unusual for him…and trust me, I have known him for a long time." Godric said as he moved closer to her, something inside him feeling wrong. _What am I but a monster? I have no right to be graced with such angelic presence…_

Samantha's head dropped, dark brunette bangs falling over her eyes as thoughts of her and Eric crossed her mind. She couldn't speak as pain filled her chest. Though they had argued and fought of some of the most petty of things, she loved him as a brother. Eric had been the only family she'd had for the past 12 years of her life...

Godric noticed her head drop as his hand reached out, lifting her chin as he brushed her hair back from her face. "Do not hide your eyes, my child. They are much too beautiful." If his touch had not made her blush, then his words had surely had an impact as her cheeks tinted a light red, her eyes staring at him in wonder.

Her heart felt like it would beat its way from her chest as she stood there. His touch was gentle and light, his eyes a soft green blue as she stared into them. She couldn't look away; everything about him was too captivating, too wondrously beautiful. She started to realize she had forgotten how to breathe as she gasped at the sudden entrance of a Hispanic looking woman.

Godric's eyes moved from Samantha's only when Isabella entered. His hand dropped back to his side as Stan eyed him with a slightly confused expression from the chairs to the side of the desk. "Samantha, this is Isabella. She will be assisting you with any human needs that you require, such as cooking and shopping." He said with an approving nod.

Isabella smiled at the young girl, holding out her hand in greeting. "Hello there, Samantha. It's an honor to have you with us. Hopefully, it will be a long stay. As you already know, my name is Isabella." _The girl must have caught Godric off guard…_ came her thoughts as Samantha shook her hand with a racing pulse and slightly flushed cheeks.

_She's cute…I'll give her that much._ Isabella's thoughts continued as she chanced a glance at Godric who looked as if he would faint from the girl's existence. Samantha bowed to him with a slight blush on her cheeks before Godric spoke again.

"You must be tired. Your room is down the hall and on your right. Isabella will show you the way." He said, his green blue eyes meeting with hers once again. She bowed politely as Isabella led her from the room. She had noticed that even then he had a hard time looking away from her.

Isabella smiled as she led Samantha from the room. She wouldn't ask about Godric yet…The room had been easy to find, one Isabella had visited many times. It was Godric's room, recently redone so that the walls were a rich gold. The dark purple bed sheets set off the room perfectly. Samantha's bags had already been deposited there and she gasped in awe at the sight of the bathroom.

The bathroom was large, just like the bedroom. It had white tile and gold lining, the ceiling a sort of off white. The tub was large and ceramic but there was also a shower for when she had little time, she guessed.

_What I could really use now….a nice relaxing bath. _She thought as she slowly made her way to the tub, turning the knobs so that the water would be luke warm. She glanced back to the tub as she closed and locked the door, shedding her clothes to slip into the water. The warmth relaxed her muscles and she closed her eyes as the tiredness seemed to simply fade from her.

Her thoughts wandered back to Eric, to Bon Temps…Sookie and Jason Stackhouse, her best friends since…forever. Then, the scenes of her mind changed and she found herself looking into Godric's eyes. Those beautiful, green blue eyes. So soft, so calm…so human.


	4. Worried Siblings and Thoughtful Fangs

**A/N: Please forgive me for taking so long to update. I have been busy between work, school, and final exams. I am attempting to get this chapter up and then hopefully Chapter 5 and 6 before I leave for about a week or 2 for NY.**

**Note: I do not own True Blood, Godric, Eric, or Samantha's last name. They belong to the brilliant Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**Chapter 4 Worried Siblings and Thoughtful Fangs**

The shower had been exactly what Samantha had needed. It had washed away all her homesickness and uneasiness. All that was left was relaxation and a desire to sleep, to dream…In the process, she had forgotten to call Eric. She trudged from the bathroom, surprised to find the bed already pulled back for her.

The sheets smelled of lavender as she collapsed into them, sleep overtaking her mind and body in a matter of seconds. The pillows were fluffy, her face buried into it, the dark purple sheets silky against her skin. Her eyes closed willingly as her body relaxed.

Godric couldn't focus on his papers; his mind kept wandering back to Samantha. _Her eyes were perfect orbs, blue as the sky now that she was in a brighter and drier climate. When Eric had described her, her eyes had been green. But no matter...they were beautiful. _Godric's eyes closed as he sighed softly. _Her hair...dark like a raven but soft as cotton. _He would have given anything to run his hand through it.

Isabella's soft voice broke him from his reverie as he looked up at her. She could see that he had been thinking of something…no, perhaps someone. "Godric. Eric just called me and because I was making a list of food I'll need for Samantha, I didn't hear it ring." Godric nodded, a smile gracing his face.

"I will call him soon. He must be worried about…Samantha." The way Godric said her name made Isabella smile. He was falling in love and didn't even know it. "If I may ask, sir, what were you thinking about? Nothing usually ever captivates you so much." Isabella asked after a few moments had passed.

Godric was silent for a moment. "It is the new arrival. I find her intriguing. That is all." He said, green blue eyes meeting Isabella's. She could see his growing feelings but she decided it would not be best to say anything. Not yet. He nodded to her and she bowed before she took her leave.

Eric had been pacing since he had gotten up, worry evident on his features. He had called at least half of Godric's nest by now. And not one of them had answered. As he grew more anxious, he also became more violent. His hand grabbed his phone and dialed the only number he had tried to avoid calling.

A smile lit up Godric's face as he answered the phone. "Hello, my child. What is bothering you at such an early hour?" He asked, knowing that he was worried about Samantha. Eric's anxiety had him almost to the point of tears. "Samantha. Is she there? Is she alright? Nothing happened, right?" He spoke quickly, waiting for an answer, each second killing him slowly.

"Yes, she was quite tired from her trip. She must have forgotten to call." He said, an amused smile on his face at Eric's worry. "Oh…what do you think of her, Godric? Is she worthy to be a Northman?" Godric thought about Samantha and Eric, siblings. One immortal, the other more like a human.

"She has a strong will and a fighting spirit that can be seen in her eyes. Her eyes are incredibly, but her overall beauty leave men speechless. If she were vampire, she would have attracted so many males…it would have been ridiculous." Godric sighed softly at the thought of Samantha, making Eric a bit confused.

"Well, she will pay for this later." Eric said, her eyes locked on the floor as anger started to rise inside him. "Make her pay for making you worry?" Godric asked with a slight chuckle. Eric sighed, exasperated and frustrated suddenly.

Godric could hear a female's voice in the background. "Godric, I have business I must attend to. I'll call you back toni-" A loud crash cut him off as a snarl escaped him. "Bill Compton, if you don't keep your baby vampire under control, I swear I'll snap her little neck."

"I didn't mean to break your crystal glassware. I just wanted a drink." The female voice said again, fear wavering through it before she fell silent. "I told you not to touch the alcohol or the TruBlood, Jessica." A more familiar voice, that of Bill Compton's, rang out in anger and discipline.

"Make sure you get home before the sun rises, my child." Godric said, a hint of worry in his voice before the phone clicked and he sat it down on his desk. "Godric, our guest will be awake soon. I've heard she loves the sunlight. Should I keep her inside while you rest or what would you like to do?" Isabella's soft voice came from the doorway, a couple of brown bags in her arms.

"What do you know of her hobbies, Isabella? I'm sure there is something there that could be used for daytime activities." Godric said, wondering whether or not he should stay up to greet her or rest. His green eyes wandered over his desk before he took up a pen and began to scribble on a piece of stationery.

As he wrote, he imagined her smile, how happy she would be to realize she wasn't to be trapped like an animal. He wrote of the things she could do and how if she wanted to go out at night, just let someone like Isabella know. The last thing he included was that she should call Eric before she went anywhere, of how he had been worried something had happened.

The first rays of the sun were just peeking through a slight crack under the window as he finished, folding them carefully and moving quietly down the hall to slip them under her door. He stood outside her door for a good few minutes before retreating to a darker room within the house to rest for the day to come.


	5. Bookstores and Shakespeare Revealed

**A/N: This is my unrivaled attempt to make up for missing so much time. And taking so long to update. I might be starting another fanfic soon but for what I do not know. I am so excited though. This new season of True Blood has been awesome. So far that is :P**

**Note: I do not own True Blood, Godric, Eric, or his wonderful last name. They belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**Chapter 5 Bookstores and Shakespeare Revealed**

Sun shone through the window, waking the house's newest guest. A soft groan escaped her as she rolled over, burying her head further into the sheets, away from the bright light. "God…why does the sun have to rise so early?" Samantha asked to no one in particular as she stretched, rubbing at her eyes.

Casting a still blurry glance at the clock, she could barely make out that it was about 8:00 am. "Joy.." She muttered, having never been a very pleasant morning person. In this way, she was more like Eric and the other vampires. Samantha preferred to sleep all day and hang out all night. Finally finding the energy to slip her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood and slipped off into the bathroom.

She looked truly unruly this morning, her hair sticking out in every which way as she yawned again, her hand moving to cover slightly pointed teeth there. Her eyes had moved back to their deep green, pupils different almost like those of a cat just not as thin. "Ugh…" She sighed lightly before splashing the warm water on her face, her attempt at waking herself up.

About an hour passed before she was fully awake and alert, clothes tossed all over her bed as she searched for this one top she had bought before she left Shreveport. A knock on her door made her jump, her body tensing as she felt fur brush against her back, the hairs coarse and on edge. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, she noticed that she hadn't gotten rid of the striped tail and pointed canines.

"Hey Samantha, you up?" The voice sounded like a man's and she wasn't sure what a vampire would be doing up during daylight hours. "Coming." She shook her head and pulled on a shirt, smoothing the wrinkles with her hands as the tail disappeared.

Hugo stood on the other side of the new guest's door, fidgeting nervously. This would have been so much easier if Isabella was up. He had never been much good at introductions. As the door opened, he jumped a little, eyes widening as they landed on a quite pretty human girl. "H-Hey there. My name is H-Hugo."

Samantha smiled softly and nodded. "Nice to meet you. My name is Samantha. May I ask if there's a reason you are consulting me at 10 in the morning?" Hugo chuckled a little, trying desperately to hide his nervousness. "Well, Isabella t-told me that while the others slept I should introduce myself to you. So I figured it would be okay if I did it early before heading out to w-work."

"Well, that's awful sweet of you, Hugo. Thank you. I have a question though." She paused, not sure if it would be considered personal or not. "Go ahead. A-Ask anything you like." He stammered. Samantha smiled again and nodded. "Are you Isabella's human?" she asked quietly.

Hugo's eyes widened again as she moved from the door and began to clean and refold all her scattered shirts and clothes. "H-How did you know that?" he asked, the shock evident in his wavering voice. "Oh it's nothing bad. You just have fresh fang marks on your neck and you've only mentioned Isabella, no one else."

Though her back was turned to him, she could tell he had moved his hand up to his neck. "Don't be embarrassed. Like I said, it's nothing bad. I was raised around vampires and so I notice things other humans wouldn't." She sat the folded shirts back into the drawer and turned to look at the flustered Hugo.

"Y-Yeah. I guess. Isabella is like my fiancée. She is beautiful and kind. You'll probably like her a lot." Hugo's hand had moved to rub the back of his head as his nerves faded a little. "I have met her but unfortunately, due to my long trip I wasn't able to speak with her for a longer period of time." Samantha said, a slight pout falling onto her lips.

"Oh god! Look at the time. My boss will have my head if I don't go now. Talk to you later Samantha!" He said as he ran down the hallway, moving a bit too fast for his own good. Samantha made her way back to the door, chuckling lightly. _Man, he was a character if I've ever seen one. _She thought as she closed the door again, her eyes finding a missed shirt.

There was something under it, a piece of paper?... She picked up the shirt, folding it, the paper on the bed as she sat the shirt on the nightstand. Her hands then found the paper, the scent all over it screamed Godric. A light blush covered her cheeks as she thought of him. _Like an angel…_

Samantha's greenish blue eyes read each line with careful precision and understanding, chuckles escaping her about how worried Eric had been, though she could swear she blushed at the line about how beautiful her eyes were. "He's so cute…" She said to herself with a slight sigh, eyes closing as her mind wandered to her thoughts when she had first met Godric.

After a few moments passed, she glanced at the clock, surprised that it was already 11: 30 am. "Oh dear. I better get going before the sun starts setting." She exclaimed, only to move from the bed and down the hallway, back to the library she had been in the night before. Godric filled her thoughts again for a brief moment before she spotted the object she needed…a telephone book.

Looking under bookstores, Samantha soon found one close enough within walking distance. It must have been in the small town Eric had spoken of before she had left. She wanted to check out the books before the sun set. Who knew what lurked around here. Back in Bon Temps, there had been rumors of wolves and mysterious creatures wandering the streets.

Her thoughts kept her preoccupied as she walked down the road and into the small town. "Lance's Bookstore..where are you?" Samantha said, scanning the store names. Suddenly, a strange figure, covered in a cloak, shoved her into the store window and kept walking. "Hey! That was rude!" She yelled after the figure, the urge to follow him or her strong but she ignored it, finally spotting the bookstore.

Pushing open the door, she was greeted by an empty storefront. _How odd…don't people normally lock store doors when no one's here or around..?_ Samantha questioned silently as she moved into the shop, reading the dusty titles of the books. Tragedy, Romance, Drama, Horror, Mystery…where were the Thriller and Suspense novels? Mythology? Old folklore and tales of various places?

Finally, after walking up the stairs, she found the section was look for. "Wow. I never would have guessed this place was so large." She said, pulling a novel down before a sneeze escaped her, making her drop the book she was holding. The book hit the floor with a dull 'thud', a loud shout coming from somewhere below.

"Who is in my store?" cried Lance. In all his years of owning this bookstore, no one had usually visited him so late. Not that it was all that late, being only 2 pm. _Must have fallen asleep again…_ he thought as he beckoned for his son James. "Kid, there's someone in here. If it's one of those damned vampyres, you need to throw down this smoke grenade and stake it." James nodded and chuckled at the thought of staking a vampire.

Quiet footprints started down one of the aisles on the bottom floor but Samantha was too engrossed in the Shakespeare collection she had pulled down. The novel itself was the complete collected works of William Shakespeare, large enough to be an encyclopedia and old enough to have been written by him in his age of time. Her eyes were scanning the pages as the footsteps neared the bottom of the stairs, her body suddenly tensing.

"Is there someone up there? If so, are you a vampire? I thought you couldn't walk in the sunlight." The young male's voice called up. "I am up here but I am not vampyre." She spoke quietly, her senses and instincts kicking in, alertness all about her still tense figure.

"O-Oh. Well, what do you want here?" He asked, fear radiating off of him as if he had been drenched in it. "Just reading Shakespeare. Y'know, the one who wrote Romeo and Juliet…" Samantha said, picking up the large book as she stepped down the stairs slowly.

"W-Wait. I didn't say you could move." He said, trying to sound firm and as if he were dangerous. Truth be told, James was so on edge he almost jumped out of his shorts when Samantha walked down the stairs. _Whoa! She's pretty! _He thought, eyes wide at the sight of her. _She has to be a vampire!..She's too beautiful to not be…_

"Hold still, vampire!" He yelled as the smoke grenade dropped from his hand, hitting the floor and exploded in a misty and ash grey fog. Samantha's fighting instinct made her eyes turn green as she fought to hold in her more unusual features, her hands moving the book up just as the stake came in contact with it.

Her hands moved quickly as did her body, rolling over so that she had him pinned, her hand on the silver stake, holding it to his neck. "If I was a vampire, you'd already be dead kiddo. It's not polite to attack a girl, y'know." She eased up from the frightened look on his face before moving away, reaching down to pick up the book she had dropped in order to grab the stake.

The stake dropped to the ground as James remained where she had pinned him on the stairs. "You're pretty fast to not be a vampire. Lemme see your teeth." He said, sure this would catch her off guard. The girl sighed, the look she gave him one of annoyance from perhaps being asked this often. "Not my fault I have such good reflexes…" She said as she opened her mouth, so he could see the most obvious lack of fangs. "Oh well, I guess you're not a vampire…" He said in defeat.

Samantha's eyebrow raised as if to say 'No shit, Sherlock.' "So, can I purchase this book or will I have to spend the night reading it?" She asked, averting her eyes so he couldn't see the slight pissed off expression on her face.

"You've gotta be faster than that, sonny." An older male voice said, the click clack of a cane on the hardwood floors making her shiver. Her blue eyes met the old man's grey ones as she smiled politely. "Good afternoon sir. Are you the owner of this bookstore?" She asked, her voice silky and soft.

"Yes I am, dear. Now you sit that book on the front counter and I'll figger out how much it is for ya." He said before laughing at his son. The boy slowly got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm awful sorry, Pa." He whimpered, looking away as the old man's cane came out to swat him in the back of the legs.

"Yowch!" He yelped as he rubbed his leg, causing the old man to snicker. "Now introduce yaself, boy." Samantha had to stifle her own giggle at the young man. "My name's James..What's yours?" He asked as Samantha cleared her throat to keep from asking. "Samantha. Nice to meet you…" She said, smiling lightly at him.

Lance eyed the two before setting down the paper. "This book is $25. But since you whooped my son so well, I'll let you have it for $10." He said as his son opened his mouth to protest, his cane slamming onto the boy's foot, another snicker as he teared up.

"How about this? Because it was so much fun. I'll give you $50 for it." She said, pulling the money from her wallet before slipping it back into her back pocket. The old man shook his head. "Now now dear, no need for that." His son's eyes had been watching her for the past few minutes as he had fallen silent. "Good sir. I have no problem with this. My family isn't low on money and I know a lot of people don't read books anymore. So here. Please take it or I can't take your book."

James's jaw dropped a little as she sat down the money. He looked to his father who seemed a little shocked also. "It's nice to do business with you, Miss Samantha." He said as he reluctantly took the money. Samantha giggled and let loose a perfect heart stopping smile. "Thank you, Mister Lance. Nice to meet you both. You can bet you'll be seeing me around." She said as she headed out the door into the street, the sun setting in the distance.

"Oh dear. The sun is setting. I guess I better head home." Samantha said to herself, humming to 'Cheating Myself' by School Boy Humor as she listened to it through her Skull Candy headphones. Her walk wasn't going to be too long and she remembered exactly the shortcut she had taken to get to town.

Due to the loudness of her headphones, she didn't hear the twig snap behind her. Her voice raised up into the trees as the sun disappeared completely beneath the horizon, the moon peeking over lightly. The sudden movement behind her made her turn around, her eyes meeting the brown orbs of a man, half clothed in leather pants, shirtless. _What is he doing out here? It's almost nighttime. _She thought, her curiosity waging war against her common sense.

Her curiosity won as she slowly moved over to the tree the man had disappeared behind. The leather pants were gone and she was met by golden yellow eyes, a low growl meeting her. _Oh no…a wolf. I was lured into his trap. _She thought as she began to move back slowly.

Logan had spotted the young girl leaving the town, having decided to follow her in hopes of an early night snack. Tonight, the moon would be full and his pack would be hunting. Her curiosity led her right into his trap, just as he had figured it would. It usually did, except this girl seemed more cautious. The sudden realization hit him. What if she was a vampire that had just fed?…He'd most likely be butchered, alone without his pack. She was small and thin though. He would take his chances.

As he lunged for the girl, he was surprised to feel something heavy and hard smack into his face. "Hah! You're not very smart, are you, Wolfie?" She asked, a mocking tone despite the situation. Samantha had begun to back herself slowly into the moonlight to give herself a better view of the ashen grey and black wolf.

Tossing the book to the side, she smirked slightly as she felt her nails become longer, sharper. Her hair had become wilder, untamed as her eyes turned green. She was feral now, no longer bound by the rules that had become her human nature. Samantha let loose a hiss as the wolf, having been caught by surprise, lunged at her.

Snarls and hisses, both feral, both dangerous to the human ear. They erupted and faded before becoming more raucous than before. Moments passed, the moon rising higher into the sky as the two fought tooth and nail. Finally, it fell silent, the last sound being that of a pained whimper.

Samantha stood there, her foot on the wolf's side. She knew she had fractured or maybe even broken 3 or 4 of his ribs. And inside, she didn't want to kill him. Her humanity would allow her. After all, if she was like him…bred to be such an animal…would she not do the same? She removed her foot, lifting his muzzle, her grip holding it shut. "I won't kill you this time. But if you ever try that again…you just might not live to see the next full moon." Her voice was venomous and stern.

The wolf let out a strangled whimper as she changed back, dropping to her knees, her vision blurring from the sudden encounter. Samantha had over exerted herself again, her breathing having quickened. She looked up as the wolf yelped, compassion flaring in her now blue eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw the vampire with the black cowboy hat, a sickeningly loud crack meeting her ears as she fell unconscious, her vision going black.

Samantha's mind drifted in and out of focus and she could almost swear she heard someone quoting Romeo and Juliet…or maybe she fallen asleep during the movie again…The voice was soft and kept replaying in her head.

_Wherefore art thou, Samantha? A rose which by any other name would still be as sweet…_


	6. Sticks and Stones

**Note: I do not own True Blood, Godric, Eric, or his wonderful last name. They belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I do not own the italic book writings which come from the song Sticks and Stones by The Pierces.**

**Chapter 6 Sticks and Stones**

Godric sat by Samantha's bed, his eyes watching the girl. He couldn't describe why he felt how he did but he knew it wasn't normal. Eric had already been alerted to the betrayal of the wolves, where they came from no one knew. Wolves weren't something normally seen in Dallas, Texas. It was then he noticed his phone was vibrating, his ringer turned off so as not to wake Samantha.

"Hello?" Godric answered as he stood near the door. "What the hell, Eric! You will let us come with you to see MY best friend!" Screamed a female in the background. A chuckle threatened to escape Godric at the girl. "More girl problems, my child?" He asked, the chuckle managing to choke off his air for a moment.

"Don't remind me."Eric said with an annoyed sigh. "Sookie, you are not coming with me. What would Bill Compton say?" The female in the background screamed in frustration. "Samantha is like my family. I love her as a sister and she is my best friend, Eric Northman! You will take me to Dallas with you!" Godric blinked lightly before his mind fully registered what had just been said.

"You are coming to Dallas, Eric?" He asked, curiosity in his voice. Eric sighed again, his fangs audibly clicking before a snarl escaped him, the bickering blonde falling silent. The deep southern voice of Bill Compton rang in then. "Sookie and I will travel with you or you are no longer in need of her services." He said, his voice firm. An exasperated sigh escaped Eric as his hand slipped through his blonde hair.

"Fine. You and the blonde are coming…" A low growl could be heard through the phone as Samantha moved a little, a soft groan slipping from her lips. She rolled onto her side as her vision began to clear. It wasn't something that she could control; she didn't know how much each time affected her.

"Are you alright?" Godric asked as Eric and Sookie argued in the phone's background. "I'll see you when you arrive, my child. I have important matters to attend to." He said, abruptly hanging up the phone. His hand reached out as her pulse rang loud and clear in his ears. She shook her head, her hair falling into her face.

"What happened? Where's the wolf?" Samantha asked, her body suddenly tense as her eyes surveyed the room. "The wolf is…he is dead." Godric said, the subject a bit uneasy for him. That was the only easy thing to tell. His hand lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, the jade green ring around her pupils making them stand out more and yet it was scary to even him.

"And Eric..What did my brother say?" came her question, seemingly odd as she was the one who had run into trouble. "He's coming to Dallas as he does not feel you are safe. Do not fret. He'll be here by sun up." He reassured her, brushing a pale hand against her cheek, accidentally making her look up in surprise.

"Godric…do you have some ice? Something cold, anything? I'm on fire…" She said, her voice seemingly strained as she spoke now. " You don't seem to have a fever…" said Godric, his hand on her forehead, the cool sensation making her feel better almost instantly. "You're so cool. Could you maybe crawl in bed with me or something? Just to keep me cool, y'know…" His eyes widened as if in fear of being so close to her.

_'Well…it is only one night…and what if she's becoming sick? What will Eric say?' _Godric went to get an ice pack, setting it on her neck and collarbone, her center of gravity. The coolness of the ice made her breathing slow, her body reacting slower. "Is that any better?" He asked only to receive a soft "Mmmhm" . He left her bedside to go feed, his worry staying with him as he awaited Eric and the dawn. Samantha just had to pull through; what would he do if she didn't?

Samantha lay there dreaming, her thoughts a jumbled cloud of irrelevance and confusion. As she dreamt, the realistic views of it became more vibrant as if she were actually there, as if she were in this dimension, world, wherever it may be.

_Samantha was in a library, though it was not the one she had come to know as a child in Eric's home, nor was it Godric's library. Who it belonged to she did not know. Of all the colorful binds and silver or gold edged pages that surrounded her, only one stuck out. It was a blue book, small and bound by leather. She felt as if she'd seen it somewhere once or maybe twice. Confusion clouded her mind once more as she heard a voice behind her. Turning around with a soft gasp, she rushed towards the book. 'Am I really going to steal this?' she thought in bewilderment at her own actions though it was as if she had lost control of her own body. The small book was clasped tightly in her hand, the green encased by silver shimmering under the moon's beams. Samantha moved to the window in all her agile and graceful speed as the footsteps behind her became closer, the voices louder. Her hands easily undid the hinges on the window and she leapt through, her body folding in so as to dive into the water lined by the spiky rocks of the cliff. As soon as she hit the freezing cold water…_

She jolted up in her bed, gasping for air as she remembered the dream so vividly. Sitting the ice pack in the bucket on the floor, her eyes widened as she noticed a book lying on her floor. Curiosity winning once again over sound common sense, the girl slipped back her bed sheets and got up to recover the small blue book. It was odd, the same book from the dream. Had she brought this book with her from Eric's house? She couldn't remember ever seeing it in her suitcase. Maybe it belonged to Godric…

Her fingertips traced the book's edges, her favorite part of it being the smooth silver. _'It's kind of pretty in its own special way…' _she thought, wondering what the pages might hold. Perhaps it was a book of spells and enchantments or maybe a fairy diary…Would she ever know? Her blue green eyes were watching in wonder before the silver circle split in two like a yin yang sign, the two halves sliding away to reveal a large green eye, the pupil cat like.

Out of surprise, she dropped it, the leather coming undone now as she watched it from atop her bed, curious as to whether or not she should pick it up again. It then occurred to her that she might still be dreaming away, sleeping soundly in her bed. The book was probably not real and when she closed her eyes, reopening them again, it would be gone.

As she did so, Samantha couldn't help feeling a little childish. But when she did reopen her eyes, the book was still there, watching her. It made chills run down her spine, a light hiss escaping her in warning to the book, not that it could do much by itself. _'What is this book? And why is there an eye staring at me?' _ The book was definitely strange and creepy, but who knew what it could hold. Her hand reached down to pick it up, opening it so she could no longer see the green eye. There was writing in a beautiful golden script.

_Sticks and stones will break your bones_

_And leave you lying in the mud_

_But you get scared when we're alone_

_Like I might suck your blood…_

_'What's that all about?' _She wondered as she flipped through some more of the pages until she found another metallic handwriting. This time it was bronze though, making Samantha's mind wonder more. What was this book all about? Or was it a diary of sorts, perhaps the journal of a vampire? That thought made her giggle before she started reading this new paragraph.

_And I could tell you a witch's spell_

_But it just might blow your top_

_And you start to run just as I'm having fun_

_And it's awfully hard to stop_

_It's awfully hard to stop…_

The book was starting to frighten her a little bit. What if this person had killed someone? She closed the book, latching it back as the green eye closed. Then Samantha threw it at the wall before dashing from the room. It wasn't yet dawn but the sun would likely rise in a few hours. Her eyes searched frantically for Godric or Isabella, even Hugo.

"And where do you think you're going?" came a voice from behind her. She spun around quickly, almost falling over to see Stan. He was the only one with a black cowboy hat in Godric's nest. Not to mention, he was a bit intimidating because of his height.

"I-I need to find Godric. There's something I need to ask him." She said softly, her fear evident in her voice. Stan smirked before he shook his head. "Godric went to meet Eric at the airport; another vampire and his mate will be here soon. You should make yourself presentable." He said, eyeing her up and down.

The way he licked his fangs made her cringe as she moved back down the hallways and into her room once more. Her eyes were green again as they almost immediately dashed to make sure the book had not moved from the corner. The book lay by itself on the floor as she stared at it, but the silver had not reopened to stare back.

There was a sudden knock on her door, making her look at it in a most peculiar way. As she moved towards the door, the book began to hiss and rattle, her hand gripping the knob tightly as she ripped the door open, close to off its hinges. Eric stood there looking at her with Godric beside him.

"What's wrong, princessa? No hello for your brother?" He asked, running a hand through his blonde hair as her eyes slowly met his. Realization set in then and she tackled him, hugging him so tight she thought her arms might fall off. "Eric! I missed you!" She said, tears of joy streaming her cheeks before she hugged Godric. "And you too. Thank you." Samantha whispered, nuzzling his neck.

He nodded, rubbing her back as Eric licked his fangs as if to hint something. Godric returned the expression with a mix of a glare and a smile. As Samantha pulled back, he instantly located her pulse, throbbing along her neck. His fangs clicked just as she turned to tug on Eric's arm, Godric's confusion making him wonder more why his fangs had come down. He swallowed as they clicked back again with a slight sigh of relief.

Samantha was talking about this small blue book on the floor, which Eric picked up, studying it for a while. Godric had the feeling that he had seen it somewhere before, but where he could not remember at the moment.

"No! No! You have to open it and read what it says. It's scary…" She whimpered as her nails dug into Eric's shirt. He shook his head at her before lifting her with one hand and dropping her onto the bed, making her growl in annoyance. "Just open the damn book. I'm not making it up."

_Bind thy heart and soul to me_

_As I do will_

_So let it be, oh_

The book began to warm under Eric's fingertips, making him tilt his head. What was this nonsense? Finally, it became too much and the book dropped to the ground. "What happened, my child?" Godric asked, examining the light burns on Eric's hands. All eyes were on the book as Godric picked it up now, opening it. It was in another language, Norwegian.

"How?" Godric asked the little book, more to himself than anyone else. Samantha moved to his side, trying to read the book but she did not know the language. "I can't read it. Can you translate it?" She asked as the book moved from Godric's pale hands to levitate in the air.

_Hey lover boy_

_Oh now do you believe me?_

_That's not all _

_That I can do_

_Read girl…now._

Samantha stared at the book as it flew to her before she took it in her hands and began to read. The pages turned before she could read where it had just spoken and the weight of the book made her fall onto the floor. _TAKE A SEAT NOW! _The book screamed as Eric and Godric sat on the bed. _Now read…._

_I call thee beloved one_

_To love me more than anyone_

_Seven times I pierce my heart_

_And now you feel the magic start_

Eric stood up as if to leave. He had heard Sookie approaching with Bill Compton and honestly didn't feel that she would be safe if she entered now. Before he could move past his younger sister, a rumbling noise similar to a growl was emitted from the book.

_Sit back down_

_I'm afraid we won't be leaving_

_Can't undo_

_My spell on you_

Samantha had lost control of all thought as the book's voice rang in her mind. It spoke of how she was its vessel now, of how she could show her the future and the past…of what she was and what she would become..Her possibilities…her jobs…her family..Just then, the frantic voice of Sookie cut through her head, making her eyes roll back as the book closed and slipped under the bed with a hiss.

"Come back to us, Samantha! You can't leave us here like that. The book is gone. I promise…" The blonde voice she had become so familiar with said, promising that it was gone…what if it wasn't? No. No. She trusted Sookie…with her life…


	7. A Night On The Town

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated in a while, between school and my mother, I haven't had much time. I'd like to apologize for the strange Chapter 6 I left you with. I was having a severe case of writer's block but I do believe that is over for a little while at least. I'm going to try to make it up to you with Chapters 7 and 8.**

**Note: I do not own True Blood, Godric, Eric, or his wonderful last name. They belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I only own Samantha Lily Northman, my dear OC.**

**Chapter 7 A Night on the Town**

Samantha jolted awake, her eyes automatically locking on Sookie, who was standing over her. Her dark brunette locks were ruffled as she shook her head, her eyes more visible now, the green and blue splicing through them dark and demented. "Why Sookie, you were right! She does have quite the unusual eye color." A tall man with dark hair said from his place on the bed. Her body tensed as her eyes moved to him, a growl being suppressed as it inched its way up her throat. Who was this person in her room?...

Bill stared at the green blue eyes, the look in them predatory. Sookie's worry could be felt tenfold, his fangs clicking down as he watched the girl, his upper lip quivering a little. He was starting to get the feeling that this was going to turn into a fight, one he didn't want. "I meant no harm…" He said, growling lightly before Sookie's hands wrapped urgently around his arm.

"Sammy, stop! This is my boyfriend, Bill." Sookie said, looking at Samantha, the worry still evident on her face. "Sook…you know I don't trust rogue vampires..." She growled, her control breaking as she lunged at them. Bill's hand gently pushed Sookie back out of the way and onto the bed as his hands grabbed Samantha and threw her at the door, which happened to open at that exact moment.

Godric and Eric had retreated to feed for a little bit as Sookie and Bill watched over Samantha. They were surprised when they opened the door, only for Samantha to fly through the doorway and into the hard hallway wall. Bill ran past them and down the hallway, Sam rolling onto her hands and the balls of her feet before she dashed after him. "She is fast…" Godric said quietly as a quiet growl escaped Eric. _Compton…I should have known he would cause trouble._

Bill couldn't run fast enough. As soon as he turned the corner, he was tackled to the ground, pain washing through his body as claws came in contact with his flesh. The movements were quick, uncontrolled and feral. Teeth sliced into his chest as her claws slashed away at his face and sides. _What is wrong with her? IF she dislikes vampires so much, then why is she so friendly towards Godric and Eric? _He wondered, his thoughts preoccupying him slightly.

"STOP!" The scream was ear shattering as it rang through the room. Eric stood behind Sam for a moment before he grabbed both of her wrists, twisting them so that he restrained her, her arms behind her back. Samantha was still focused on Bill, snapped her sharp canines and struggling to release herself from Eric. "Sam, it's okay…calm down." He whispered in her ear as she began to calm down.

"Are you okay? Bill, come here. Let's get those nasty wounds healed." Sookie said quietly as she ran her wrist over Bill's lips. The scent of her blood shattered some of the tension as Samantha looked away, disgust in the quiet groan that slipped from her. She shook her brunette locks over her eyes, licking at the tips of her canines. Eric smirked towards the two before pushing Sam a bit closer to Godric.

"Come with me." Godric spoke quietly, reaching out his hand to touch hers. Samantha looked at him, tilting her head a little before Eric nudged her after him. He led them down a hallway and into a sitting room, the walls here a cozy dark blue, the furniture inside soft blues and whites. "Please. Have a seat." He said, smiling at her lightly. She looked at him before looking to the washroom. "May I?" She asked softly, biting her bottom lip a little. "Of course."

She slipped away into the washroom, her eyes watching the light cut on her cheek as her fingers danced lightly over it. He had scratched at her, the evidence staring her back in the face. "I hate rogues…" She murmured, licking over her canines as they shortened, returning to normal. Disgust lined the expression on her face as she stuck her tongue out at her reflection before she slipped back out.

Eric looked at her as she came back out, sliding a blanket about her shoulders, the look Sam gave him one of gratefulness. He watched through concerned blue eyes as she seated herself on the couch. She wouldn't look at him or Godric, just staring at the floor. So many emotions were radiating off of her…anger, fear, confusion…

"I do not mean to upset you or make you feel uncomfortable. All I ask is for an explanation, just so that I can understand what made you act in such ways." Godric said before nodding to Eric, who looked at Sam with worry in his eyes before exiting the room. Godric felt the urge to move closer to her, to pull her into his arms and comfort her. A slight pout was visible as Samantha quietly watched Eric leave the room.

"I'm sorry. It was a reaction to something that occurred when I was a child. I was told not to befriend humans because they are so easily swayed by vampires. Despite the warning and the threat of possible death, I fell easily into step with a young human girl." She said, her green blue eyes looking away as she watched the floor with mild distrust in her own memories.

"What happened?" Godric asked, moving to seat himself beside her as he placed a calming hand upon her shoulder. He knew that it was wrong to probe, but Eric had also informed him that if Samantha wasn't talking about it, then probing wouldn't work. He smiled softly, urging her on as she sighed quietly.

"After a couple years, she told me that she was part witch and I revealed my own secret. That alone was enough to get me killed but we made a blood promise, something that can't truly be broken. The only reason that she was allowed to live with and among the humans was because she lacked the powers of a witch, having been born with only the blood of one. As she grew older, she became seemingly more and more human, in the end falling for a vampire. He was a narcissistic fool, powerful but very vain…" A light growl slipped from her then and Godric's hand slipped into hers, giving it a light squeeze in hopes to calm her. The slightest blush rose on her cheeks before she let a sigh slip from her lips, her hand pulling the blanket tighter about her before her chin dropped to rest against her knees, which had been pulled to her chest.

"And then?" Godric asked as she released his hand and it disappeared under the blanket. His own hand returned to his lap as he looked to the floor, waiting for her to continue. Her memories were locked so far away; it was as if no one could ever touch them.

"He lied to her, of course. Promises to never hurt her. Promises of marriage and everlasting love. With every lie that spilled from his lips, the farther she fell into the murderous pit called love. Meanwhile, I hadn't heard from her for a few months, give or take. One night, she randomly called me and told me all about him. Unfortunately for her, I recognized the bastard immediately. He had been seen flirting and dating with one of my cousins. My cousin had fallen for the same things, her heart being toyed with and in the end, broken as he killed her...as he drained her of every drop of blood. I refused to let that happen to my only human friend. I warned her. Told her what would happen…She refused to believe me. Said that I shouldn't judge like that." Her chest heaved in sorrow and pain, a muffled sob. Godric's hand lay on her back, rubbing lightly though his own chest hurt as he realized how horrible this must have been for her.

"Is your friend…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word. It was unusual for him to ever become tongue tied, but recently, he had noticed a few problems when around Samantha. Perhaps it was because she was so new, so lively, so different…he couldn't yet tell.

"No. I went to meet him before their date that night, but he had arrived an hour earlier than he usually did, sensing my intentions. I watched as he broke her heart; I swear I felt it shatter myself, the warmth in the room ice cold by then. Then, those fangs…sinking into her neck as she lay there, too hurt to realize she was possibly about to die. I was no match for him then, still young and not very powerful. He left only a few drops of her lifeblood, though it was enough for her to survive. It left her in the hospital for weeks on end..And worst of all, I know that he's been feeding off of her for the past couple years. By now, I'm sure she's no more than an overly drugged, mindless puppet…" She shook her head in disappointment, a pang of inner hatred hitting her hard.

Godric tilted his head as he tugged Samantha back a little, far enough to wrap his arms around her. He had heard many stories of such brutality, but never to one of supernatural relation. She was shaking a little, her body tensing as he held her. After a few moments, she relaxed and let him hold her, the feeling of his arms somewhat comforting.

"That's why you don't like vampires near the ones you care about. And if I am correct, you are very close to Sookie Stackhouse?" He asked softly, the coolness of his breath on her neck making her shiver. All Sam could do was nod as the recent flashbacks of Bill Compton being so close to Sookie made her insides squirm.

Eric was stuck in a stare down with Bill, anger radiating off of him in waves. "Compton.." he started before Godric's voice rang through his head. As soon as he heard it, he was out the door, Sookie quickly following suit. Bill was a bit slower than the two of them as he made sure to add distance, praying not to start another fight.

Samantha felt her whole body tense once again as Bill entered the room, her mind screaming at her to stay put. _'I cannot start another fight…I cannot…' _she kept reminding herself as she looked away, her focus suddenly on Sookie as she wondered what the blonde was blabbering about.

"I think that the move and being stuck in this house with all you crazy vampires is driving her mad! What she needs in a night out, some fresh air and quality time with me. After all, I am one of her best friends…" Sookie was saying, ignoring the disapproving looks Eric kept shooting in her direction. Godric seemed to consider it for a moment before Eric spoke up.

"That's not a very good idea. Do you not remember what happened last time? I won't let this happen again.." He said, his voice stern and angry. "Actually, I think that it might be good for her. Eric, you and Mr. Compton may watch them from afar to make sure no trouble comes their way." Godric said with a gentle smile as he twirled a piece of Samantha's hair before dropping it.

Samantha looked around at all the faces, her expression one of bewilderment before she shook her head slightly. "I guess it wouldn't matter much what I say anyways. If Sook wants to go out, we're going out and honestly, there's nothing any of you could stay to stop us." A playful smirk fell into place among her lips as Sookie grinned, grabbing her hands excitedly.

"Oh, I knew you would agree! This is going to be wonderful. We haven't been able to hang out in forever. Let's go get ready!" She said, pulling Samantha towards the door. Sookie was truly thrilled, though most of the people in the room looked quite concerned about this and Eric was just plain pissed. Godric waved after them with a light smile upon his face.

"So you have to wear a dress and put on some make up. I mean, it's only one night, right? And you have to look better than pretty or beautiful. We're going to make you look like Aphrodite herself!" Sookie started rambling again as Samantha chuckled lightly.

"Whatever you say, Sook." Samantha said simply, dark brunette hair falling over her eye as they reached her room. She sat on the bed as Sookie went through her closet, throwing out dress after dress after dress before finding a green dress that slipped elegantly around her shoulder and wrapped about her neck. It was long and would probably end around her ankles. Samantha blinked at her before she looked away, watching Sookie move to her lingerie drawers.

"Ooo! This is cuuuute!" The blonde squealed as she held up a pair of Sam's lacey tiger striped boy shorts from Victoria's Secret. "Sook, you are so crazy." She said simply, the grin on her face irreplaceable. Sookie shook her head as she pulled her friend off the bed, stuffed the assortment of clothes into her hands along with a towel and washcloth and pushed her into the bathroom.

Samantha's eye twitched as she shook her head, locking the door behind her. "Humans.." she muttered to herself as she hung up the dress and proceeded to take a shower. She felt as if something was bubbling inside her as the warm water washed over her, comforted her. Her mouth opened and before she knew it, she was singing to a song that had popped out of the blue. Samantha had been so busy thinking about other things that she had forgotten how much she enjoyed singing.

Sookie's eyes widened as her best friend stepped from the bathroom. "You look….amazing." She said, staring like she had never seen anything like her. Samantha chuckled lightly, batting her eyelashes which had traces of green on them from mascara. Her eye shadow was shady and green, highlighted at the tips with a little dab of glitter. Her eyes had taken on a seductively light green, the blue shimmering in them as if to accent them even more. Her lips were lightly painted by a glossy clear lipstick and the scent coming from her was both charming and alluring. Samantha was a goddess..there would be no denying it.

"Sook, didn't Gran tell you it wasn't polite to stare?" Samantha said jokingly as she moved forward and pretended to poke her friend in the eyes. "S-Sorry.." Sookie said before straightening the red dress she wore. A necklace hung about her neck, lined with smooth red rocks. A light pink lipstick covered her thin lips as she finished accenting the last bit of her red eye shadow. "Perfection." Samantha said, smiling at her friend. It was unusual that a human could be so pretty normally, but she sure cleaned up nicely.

Sookie exited the room first, walking down the hallway and into one of the sitting rooms. Bill winked at her, causing her to giggle as Eric rolled his eyes, looking for his sister. "Now then, I would like to present to you…the beautiful Samantha!" She said, moving to the side as Sam appeared behind her, nervous but still okay with going along with such a playful mood.

Eric's jaw dropped as he stared at his own sister, Godric coughing lightly from beside him. "You look wonderful, dear Sam." He said softly as Stan wolf whistled from behind Eric, who growled a little. "Thank you, Godric." Sam said quietly before she elbowed Eric hard in the side. "What was that for?" He half snarled, half whined at her. "Oh, sorry. I was just worried that your jaw was about to fall off.." She said, narrowing her eyes at him as he glared in return.

Sookie laughed before she slipped her arm into Samantha's and they walked towards the front door where a silver Porsche awaited them. "This is going to be so much fun.." Sookie said as she slid into the back with Sam, Eric and Bill following them quietly.


	8. Flirting With Danger

**Note: I do not own True Blood, Godric, Eric, or his wonderful last name. They belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I only own Samantha Lily Northman, my dear OC.**

**Chapter 8 Flirting with Danger**

The music in the night club was loud, the consistent "boom boom" of it audible even from outside the brick walls. From the outside, it wasn't the most stylish of places, but on the inside, it was quite fancy. There were small tables with high stools, a bar with granite countertops, and even a marble floor surrounded on the sides by light up floor squares. It was quite the place, but not exactly what she would call "fun".

Sitting herself upon a stool, Samantha let a soft sigh slip from her lips. This wasn't her exact scene as one might call it, but she hadn't actually taken the chance to think about where she might even prefer going. They had already gone shopping, updating her clothes and even finding her a set of headphones that she had been planning to buy before she had been so abruptly moved to Dallas. Letting her mind wander a bit, she began to wonder what Godric might be doing now. _'Oh no…I cannot become attached to a vampire. Who knows what might happen…'_

"Sammy, look over there. That guy is totally checking you out!" Sookie exclaimed as she nudged her friend, breaking the girl's reverie. "You can't be serious, Sook." She said, desperately trying to get away from the words about to come out of her best friend's mouth. The blonde pouted before taking her friend's hand, leading her around the table, and nudging her into the guy's direction. "Go get 'em, tiger!" Sookie whispered after her, winking as she strolled over to Bill. "Why hello there, stranger." She whispered to him, using particular emphasis on the word "stranger".

Eric couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. The little telepath was trouble, most especially when Compton was concerned. This night would be a long one. His blue eyes watched his sister as she sat politely next to the strange man at the bar. From this distance, there was no way he could keep his attention on their conversation. Taking the moment to glance at the Stackhouse girl and Compton dancing on the floor, he let a chuckle slip from his lips as he stepped back, letting the shadows hide him from view.

The male looked up from his drink with a slight smile. "Hey there." He said quietly, his eyes looking her up and down. _'Man, she's smoking hot! Don't mess this up.'_ He thought to himself as he tapped the counter to gain the attention of the bartender. "A drink for the lady, please."_ 'After all, the man who bought the lady a drink would be considered a true gentleman, right?'_ "May I ask your name, Miss?" His eyes hadn't left her for even a moment, taking in every curve on her.

Samantha looked at the man as she inwardly cursed Sookie. Her hazel eyes widened as he bought her a drink, the fact she was underage making her feel a bit uncomfortable. She glanced back to where Bill and Eric had been standing to find them gone, her body beginning to go into panic mode. Forcing herself to remain composed, she tossed him her heartbreaker smile and nodded a polite thanks for the drink. "My name's Kelly. What's yours?" Her voice was both seductive and devilish, her inner instincts revamping her charm up to high.

Bill leaned down to kiss Sookie as the song ended, taking her hand to spin her one more time before they retreated back over to the table they had been at before. "Doesn't she look much better now?" Sookie was saying as she stared after her friend. Tossing a glance towards Samantha's direction, he gave a solemn nod before looking around for Eric. "Where did Eric go?" He asked, both concern and irritation in his voice. "Probably went off to find someone of his own. You don't need to worry about him." She said as she laid her hand upon his. _'I hope you're right…'_

"Kevin. You are very beautiful, y'know." He said, trying to instantly charm Samantha. Kevin tipped his drink back, watching her over the glass's rim. She was definitely hot, but not necessarily what he was looking for. A one night stand sort of category, that's what she fell into. He noticed her looking around, probably looking for the blonde that had been there only moments before. "Maybe you'd like to come to the back room with me?" His question was more of a demand than anything and his eyes flashed that wolven yellow before returning to normal. _'I will have my fun tonight...even before this little tramp gets turned in to Steve Newlin.'_ He pulled out a gun and shot it into the ceiling, grabbing her wrist. "You're coming with me."

Eric sighed softly, biting into the female's neck and drinking the blood there. It was sweet, but not indefinitely so. She was sweaty, a taste he had never really liked. Deep down, he knew that he was supposed to be chaperoning his little sister. But his thoughts were more preoccupied by the way Godric and Samantha had instantly grown so close. After all, Godric was his maker, Samantha his little sister...but was it possible that his maker could be falling in love with her? No...no no no. He quickly pushed the thoughts from his head as he released the girl and wiped his mouth. A gun shot rang out in the club's main area and screams filled the air, one he heard in particular...Samantha...

Samantha screamed as the man grabbed her wrist and smashed his hand over her mouth and nose; he was cutting off her air supply. She struggled, kicking and biting but to no avail. Without air, her body strength was quickly depleted. A soft whimper was the last thing to escape her as she fell prey to darkness. Thoughts of Godric crept through her mind...

Bill and Sookie, who had been having a little fun of their own making out in the dark corner, heard the gun shot and the scream, trying to get through the crowd to Samantha. Sookie screamed her name over the rushing crowd, Bill's hand on her waist the only thing keeping her from being knocked over and trampled. They finally reached the area where she had left Sammy and she was nowhere in sight. Bill held Sookie as she got upset, crying and screaming. Why did everything always go so wrong around her?

Eric rushed past them, a fierce growl escaping him as he thought of the man who had Samantha. He asked himself what Godric would say when he told him that'd he had lost what might be his Maker's love interest. He would be distraught, maybe even angry. Pulling out his cell, he called Isabel. "Is Godric there?" The question was more of an instant demand "Of course he's here. Why?" That was all he needed to know as he ran off, headed for Godric's nest.

_Meanwhile..._

Samantha rolled over on the hard cement, the scent of dirty smelly trash and dead rodents filling her nostrils. She wasn't quite sure what had happened. Pushing herself up on her elbow, she groggily looked about. What was going on? Why had she been kidnapped? Perhaps they had mistaken her for someone else. A voice chuckled from behind her and she rolled over, trying desperately to figure out who he was. Such a familiar voice. "It's alright, you little vampire lover. We're going to use you as bait." Samantha shook her head as best she could before she met the warmth of the black unconsciousness that surrounded her.

Steve Newlin straightened up to his full height, patting Kevin on the back. "The Lord is proud of you, my son. Welcome to the Fellowship of the Sun." Walking out of the room after the young man, he tossed one last glance at the unconscious female upon the concrete basement floor. Now all he need to do is send a ransom letter, lure the vampire to the church, and they would have it meet the sun. After all, they were abominations. The female should not have been consorting with them. She was just as guilty, he convinced himself as he left the room with a smug grin of victory upon his face.


	9. Godric's Missing!

**Note: I would like to thank you all that have been favoriting my story. This is one of my favorites and I am trying to update as much as possible. Thank you all who have stood by me despite the long delays. As such, I will be trying to write longer chapters to make up for this. Thank you! Don't forget to enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, Godric, Eric, or his wonderful last name. They belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I only own Samantha Lily Northman, my dear OC.**

**Chapter 9 Godric's Missing?**

The note had arrived as intended. Godric sat at his desk, worry and desperation etched into his still being. They had stolen Samantha and though they had not shared blood, their bond was strong. He remembered how the initial shock had pained him. If only the Fellowship knew what deep shit they were in now...

Eric stormed into Godric's study, eyeing the paper on the desk with disgust and malice. He already knew of the horrible things it spoke, probably of Samantha. The distress and overall upset mood had spread through the nest almost instantaneously. "Is there nothing that we can do?" He snarled, seemingly angered with the silence that filled the large library area. Isabel peeked into the room and he heard the door creak before he turned on her, slamming his fist into the wall beside her emotionless face.

"My child. Calm yourself this instant. WE do not want a war though it would seem that our opposition is in complete disagreement." As leader of the nest, it was his job and responsibility to not only find Samantha, but also to calm them. He was more than positive that he could hear Stan down the hall speaking of destroying the humans before they could touch Samantha. Godric shook his head a little before sighing. He would handle this himself. "I command that all within my nest go to rest...it will be a long day." He said over the intercom that ran through the house.

Isabel stepped into the room past the still fuming Eric. "Godric, what of Samantha? Isn't there anything we can do?" She could feel his pain as she knew Eric could, their eyes meeting for but a moment. Pleading with him through her eyes, she bit her lip as he shook his head. It actually amazed her that he was just going to blow her off so easily. He was more human than any of them there; even the most detached vampire could sense that. "Very well. Sleep well, Godric." With that, she reluctantly turned and left the room.

The blonde Scandinavian looked at Godric before kneeling beside him. "Why can't I go find her? Why won't you do anything against these fiends who have stolen my...my sister..." His voice trailed off as he struggled to keep himself was a gentle caress that finally calmed, the hand of his Maker on his shoulder. The calm that flooded his body was like a virus when it spread through a human's blood stream.

"Go to ground, my Child. If not, I will be forced to punish you." His voice had turned stern, upset by the situation though understanding of his child's irrational anger. If he had not been as well aged as he was, he probably would have massacred the whole church himself. Irritation was like a disease,, spreading through Godric's body before he sighed, Eric's pain doubling in his chest before the blonde went to ground in one of the underground rooms. 'I will not let this slide...there's only one thing I can do.'

Gabe slammed the door to the small cell open, eyeing the brunette on the floor. She looked so innocent as she lay upon the cold floor. Reaching down, he gripped her hair and ripped her head up so that it slammed into the bars. She yelped out in disoriented pain, trying to free herself as he held her hands with his other free hand. He could almost swear he heard her mumble something but he really didn't care. This little female was going to pay for being a fangbanger. He'd show her a nice warm time with a Human male was better...

Samantha hissed and growled, trying desperately to free her hands. Her vision was blurred by tears of pain from the pulsating throb at the back of her skull. What she wouldn't have given to snap his fat bulky neck like a twig, rip off his head. What had she done to be here? Nothing. Why did they hate vampires? Because vampires were better at everything. They were considered a threat because they weren't natural. That's when it hit her...she hadn't been able to transform this whole time! _'Maybe it's because they caught me off guard...or all the bangs to my head..' _She heard fabric rip and her mouth almost dropped open. The bastard was trying to rape her!

He liked this one. She seemed more oblivious and unresponsive. It would be even better if she didn't wake up during this whole thing. Ripping her shirt so that it loosely hung open in tatters, he placed his head near her neck, attempting to kiss down her neck. Grunts were escaping him. _'Her skin was so soft, her smell so pure. So warm...' _ Gabe couldn't help but wonder if she was as tight underneath her jeans and panties as she was warm.

Another muffled hiss as Samantha's skin began to crawl, a couple of grunts meeting her ears as her whole body tensed. How dare he even think to touch her with such filthy hands! She could feel her claws sharpening, her hands moving in his firm grasp as she clawed at his hand. An inward chuckle made her grin outwardly as he pulled back shocked and confused before slamming her into the bars again. Now her head was spinning again...great. Eyes flashed a feral ochre before teeth found contact with the hand that had moved from gripping her hair to cover her mouth.

Gabe yelled out in surprise and pain, dropping the girl to the ground. His free hand held the bloody mess she had left as his foot made contact with her ribs before she could dodge, slamming her into the bars where she fell in a dazed pile. _'The bitch bit me! I'll make sure she pays later...' _

"Gabe, what are you doing?" Steve Newlin asked as he came down the stairs. The scream had caught his attention and lured him downstairs. He shook his head as he stared at Gabe. The man was incredibly stupid; how could he touch a virgin? The look on the male's face told him all that he needed to know. "Get out of here! Stop getting near that brunette. If you kill her, then we have nothing to lead them here with." The look of rage ruined his face and he sighed, walking up the stairs after the bulky man. She was bait, not a hooker they'd paid. When would the idiot realize that?

Samantha whimpered to herself as she felt her ribs, pain shooting through her chest as if she was being stabbed. Curling more into a ball, she thought of Godric and Eric. Did they care she was gone? Did they even notice? Sobs began to shake her as she slowly faced the inevitable breakdown, pain and fear racking her body. Though she hated this church as much as she hated fakers, part of her didn't want them coming for her. What if something bad happened to one of them? She fell asleep in tears to dream of Godric's angelic face.

The sun had finally set. Godric had been up all day, unable to sleep. What terrible things were they doing to Samantha? Was she still alive? Anger awoke within him at the thought of her dead. They wouldn't have. Not if they wanted a vampire to negotiate with them. He stepped out of the house into the warm, dusky evening. He had only one destination: The Fellowship of the Sun.

It was a simple trip. Simple enough at least. Bursting through the doors, he stared at the preacher. Why did he have such a hatred for vampires? Sure, some if not all had done horrible things. The bible spoke of them as abominations. But not every vampire was bad. He watched the human turn and raise his hands. "You have come for the girl as I knew you would. Such a beauty couldn't not have a vampire by her side. I am willing to bargain with you though. You for the girl." Was the preacher insane? But Samantha...

"I humbly offer myself in exchange for the freedom of Samantha." Godric said quietly, bowing before them. The look of annoyance upon Steve's face was priceless; he couldn't even respond which made it even more hilarious. The simple nod was all that he needed as he shot off in search of Samantha. After all, a church could only be so large, right? Her scent was all over the place, a scent filled with fear. Where was she?

Eric rose with an uneasy slow movement. Something felt so wrong, though he couldn't place his finger on it at the moment. His senses were prickling, a feeling of acupuncture along his spine. What was missing? A few moments of thought was all he needed before he set off through the house. "Godric! GODRIC!" He yelled, upset that his Maker would leave without him, would go to solve this. Sheriff or not, he was still his Maker and he would die before he would see that harm come to him.

Isabel rolled her eyes as she walked out from her coffin. "What are you screaming for, Eric? You're loud enough to wake the dead...oh wait, too late." Her eyes narrowed as Eric snarled towards her, her head shaking a little. She sensed it more strongly with each waking moment; her Maker was missing...The Fellowship of the Sun must have struck while they all went to ground! Vampires had always been most vulnerable then. She went to wake Sookie and Hugo; they would be needed to calmly infiltrate the church. In all technicality, they were the only ones that could save Godric and Samantha.

Samantha heard footsteps as she roused herself to keep from getting hurt again. The big bulky male threw the food through the bars at her, the dish clattering through the floor as the food splashed onto her. She shook it off her head, whimpering as the door slammed shut and locked behind him. Her head fell back with a dull gentle thud against the bars as she sighed. Why couldn't she just have a wonderful dream and live in it forever? Maybe this was the end of it for her...maybe she would stay here til she rotted and starved...

Godric heard the dish clatter to the floor, but he couldn't find out where. He cursed the way churches were so big, the way they echoed. Even with vampire sensitive hearing, he couldn't find her. It was horrible, the way he needed to find her, the way he couldn't find her. There was pain in his chest, something he hadn't known possible.

Eric sighed softly as he moved off to the side of the room. His supposed to be sister and vampire was giving orders to Sookie and her human, Hugo. Bill, of course, was upset about this. Typical Bill. The way he coveted Sookie was bad enough to be a sin all its own...But for some reason, he was more stuck on thoughts of his Maker and his sister than the occurrences here in this room.

As daylight came upon them, they had finally come to a decision. Sookie and Hugo would pose as a newly engaged couple looking for a church for their wedding. They would be granted entrance and shown around. Hopefully during this trial, Sookie would be able to read the preacher's or his wife's mind and they would be able to find both Samantha and Godric. Maybe even slaughter the whole vampire hating church.

Sookie was practically bursting at the seams from excitement. This plan had to work, right? After all, they'd spent all night concocting it to find her best friend and Godric, Eric's Maker. There was no time for failure. They had to do this correctly or who knew what would happen to Samantha? As they were greeted by Steve Newlin and his wife, she attempted reading their minds and keeping a straight face. It was more difficult than she'd thought it would be. _'Samantha...where was she?...'_

Samantha heard the smack of a fist against the wall up the stairs. Someone must have been letting out their frustration she figured as she drowsily lifted herself up into a sitting position. Her whole body was stiff, her thoughts disoriented and frantic. What was going on? Why had no one come for her yet?Perhaps they had forgotten her after all. With a sigh, she let her claws grow out, scraping at the wall as if she were engraving something in it. Godric was on her mind, but was she ever on his?...She doubted it.

Steve Newlin inwardly scoffed. How stupid did the vampires and fangbangers think he was? This was too obvious so that even Gabe knew. "Let me show you my secret room..." He said with a demented chuckle. They moved down the stairs that lead to the basement, a grin as Gabe seized the blonde girl who almost immediately began to kick and scream. "Put them with the other." He announced calmly as they were dragged from the room.

The door opened at the top of the stairwell and Samantha turned to look up at it through defeated, sad eyes. The scream that met her ears was followed by the familiar blond hair that she knew all too well. "Let her go!" She hissed as she jumped to her feet, expression like an angry cat. Sookie was thrown into the cell, her arms opening to catching the girl. "Sookie, what are you doing here?" Her hazel eyes moved over to glance at Hugo before she nodded quietly at him. Now that they were all in here...who would save them?

Hours passed as Eric picked his head up off his arms. There had been no word from Sookie or Hugo; only Bill being aggravated because of a brief shock of pain. What was going on none of them knew. They could only wait and hope for the best until the sun set. But as soon as that treacherously bright light disappeared from the sky, they would strike.

Samantha growled quietly, forcing herself to be calm as she watched Hugo pace back and forth. He was claustrophobic,something that was only too obvious. His frantic whimpers and pleas fell on deaf ears, but the ears that did hear it were sick of it. He'd recently told them the truth of being a spy. As she contemplated smashing his head into the wall and rendering him unconscious, the door upstairs opened and down came an angered Gabe. Why? None of them knew. Hazel eyes watched as the frantic and paranoid Hugo moved over to the bars, pleading with the bulk of a man for freedom. _'Disgraceful. He really was disgusting.'_

Hugo was shoved against a shelf and knocked unconscious as Sookie immediately stood to defend him. She could feel Samantha's body tense beside her, her own body not wanting to move towards him. As his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, she screamed while Gabe balled his hand into a fist and smashed Sam's face into a wall. How dare he do that to her friend? Nothing was working and she wasn't physically strong enough to push him off her.

Screams erupted from the basement, alerting Godric to something bad occurring. He hope to whatever heavenly mystic that might be that it was not Samantha, that he could reach her in time. Upon reaching the door, fear struck him. The door was ajar but the screaming was muffled now, his eyes wide in disbelief as he ran down the stairs to witness Samantha's best friend being held down by a large man. Had he done the same to Samantha? Rage boiled under his skin as he sped forward, ripping the man from the blonde Sookie. His hand moved in one swift movement, snapping his neck before he dropped him to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Sookie nodded hesitantly, trying to calm her racing fearful heart before she realized that Samantha was still unconscious. "Samantha!" She screamed, shaking her a little and whimpering lightly. She couldn't be dead, no. She wasn't allowed to die. Tears laced the blonde's eyelashes as thoughts of a world without Samantha filled her head. Looking back at Godric, she could see the pain and suffering in his eyes. He was in love with Samantha...there was no doubt about it. "G-Godric...I don't think..." The words wouldn't come out. They simply did not go together...

Pain shimmered through Samantha's skull, dulled by how many times her face had been banged while she'd been in the church basement. It was taking her a few moments to actually start breathing again, to figure out what was going on. It was slowly coming back to her now...That bastard had grabbed Sookie and he was trying...trying to rape her! She'd have shot up if she weren't so weak , barely having the energy to even curl her fingers together, claws scraping the floor.

Godric stared at Samantha's body. The blood in her hair and on her clothes, all dried and matted. How dirty she was. What had they been doing to her? He felt his fangs click down as he knelt beside Samantha's body, the scraping of claws upon the floor making him pause. His wrist stayed near his fangs as he contemplated biting himself, giving her his blood. He wouldn't know what to do if she died. And he would most certainly not let her die here, in this place...

Eric ran at full speed towards the church now that it was dark, leaving Isabel and Stan in the dark. He burst through the church's front doors, immediately sensing Godric's presence in an eve below. He could sense Samantha too, but only faintly. What had happened to his sister? A snarl almost ripped from him as he sped down the stairs to kneel before Godric. "Godric, why did you not fight them off?...After all, they did kidnap you-" He could say no more as his eyes fell upon Samantha on the floor. Was she dead? No. Barely alive? Yes. These damn church bastards would pay for what they had done to her. He moved a hand down to brush her blood laden hair from her forehead. "Samantha..."

A cool hand brushed across her forehead, her senses tingling. The familiar sound of fangs puncturing skin met her ears as her eyes flickered open, cloudy and dazed but alive. Samantha couldn't fully and clearly see the people above her but she knew their scents and voices. Eric was here now and Godric...oh how she had longed for him to come for her. She felt strong arms lift her up against a sturdy chest, her head falling to rest against Eric's chest. "Take them out of here...shed no blood on your way out." Godric's voice was like music to her ears, though soon it was drowned out by wing whipping past her face and ears.

Sookie followed, happy that Samantha was okay, that Eric had come for them or maybe just for Godric. But he had saved her life and that was something she would never forget. Almost bumping into him, she sighed inwardly, cursing vampire speed. "Godric's your Maker right?" She asked Eric nonchalantly. "Don't use words that you don't understand." He replied, obviously not in the mood for such nonsense. "Well, you certainly have a lot of love for him..." She retorted with a slight 'hmph'. "Don't use words that I don't understand...stay here." Eric riposted before setting Samantha down and walking out towards a group of Fellowship trainees. The way his voice shifted to such a high tone made her skin teem with goosebumps. Sookie hoped she would never have to hear that again. "Stake!" The scream rang out through the church's entryway and Eric quickly disposed of the problem.

A scream was what ripped Samantha from her dazed reverie. She sat up, her body tense and on edge as she took in her surroundings. What was going on? There were people moving in on all sides of the church...she was sure that she'd heard something about this. Hadn't she? _'A lockdown! That was it. The church was having a lockdown tonight! And they would be having a vampire "meet the sun" the next morning.' _That had been a highly unfortunate conversation that she had overheard. Eric looked at her quizzically before lifting her up again. "We'll try the church entrances." He said quietly, holding tight to her.

People entered the church on all sides, cornering them like a mice in a maze. Setting Samantha down gently, the blonde Scandinavian gazed upon the mobs with an expression of scrutiny upon his gorgeous face. The ridiculous preacher was yelling at them now, telling the humans to kill them, to force a vampire to meet the sun. _'Such an imbecile. If only he knew that vampires are not toys...' _Curse Godric for outlawing his right to slaughter those that opposed them. "I offer myself in exchange for the girls. Let them go." Eric said, watching Steve quietly.

"Silver him." Steve Newlin said with an approving nod. He could see the look of utter revelation upon the faces of the two fangbangers before him. "As much as I would love to agree with the terms of a negotiation, these whores of Satan shall not be allowed to live." He replied to an angry Eric. At the same moment, the doors of the church burst open and in a caucasian male vampire adorned in cowboy gear. "Take 'em down." He commanded like a king to knights or peasants, more vampires flooding in and grabbing innocent bystanders. The screams of terror made Steve's blood run cold.

Storming forward, he grabbed both of the girls by their wrists even though they recoiled. They would be punished by God as would the vampire that had come for them. Something collided with Steve's hand, a yelp of pain slipping from his lips. "Get the fuck away from my sister and my best friend!" came the familiar voice of Jason Stackhouse. Another gunshot rang out to hit Steve in the head. "Ow, ow ow ow!" He yelled, holding his head as he glared up at Stackhouse. Why had he ever trusted that boy? And why did these abominations plan to kill all the innocent souls of the lord? He was pushed onto his knees, held by his head. "Kill me! The Lord shall save me!" He said in complete religious confidence.

Godric shook his head lightly as he held up his hand. "Don't any of you dare shed a drop of blood. They have not mistreated me in any way, shape, or form." He said to them, the calm and easily controlled voice of a true leader. Turning to Steve Newlin, he softly smiled. "I'm actually older than your God. I wish I could have known him." His voice was gentle, almost as if he were reminiscing. "How many of you good people is willing to die for this man?" There was no response from the mobs and Godric almost smiled. "Then it is as I thought. Please leave and return to your homes. I am sorry for the trouble." The mobs slowly cleared out of the church, the vampires long gone due to their enhanced speed. "I dare say my faith in humanity is much more than yours." His eyes watched the pastor with something similar to pity. He was here, but his mind was across the room, his eyes seeing what his body looked past. Samantha...

Sookie ran quickly up the steps to pull the silver chains from Eric and make sure he was alright. How she admired Godric for what he'd done, even her brother Jason for his bravery. She hadn't noticed much, not the way Godric was admiring her best friend or anything at all for that matter. It all seemed like a bad dream, a nightmare come to its end. Bill's voice met her ears and she ran to him, hid in his arms. Oh how she had missed him!

Eric was glad to be rid of the silver, happy to have his strength back as he stepped up beside his Maker. It was as plain as day now. Godric had some kind of attraction and connection with Samantha whether he knew it or not. _'What would become of this?'_ He didn't know nor did he wish to know. Moving towards Sookie, Bill, and her brother, he ushered them to the door where Stan and Isabel awaited them with an embarrassed and disgraced Hugo. Godric and Samantha deserved a moment alone...

Samantha didn't know if it was the passing of everything that had just happen or if it was the excitement that had instantly flooded through her body. Godric had come for her; that was all that mattered. Her legs couldn't carry her fast enough as she ran to him, her hazel eyes filled with adoration and elation. His hands felt cold to her heated flesh as she was caught in his arms. Her hands, warm and soft, found his cheeks for a brief moment before slipping around his neck as their lips met. Fireworks burst in brilliant colors behind closed eyelids. _'This feels so right, so perfect..'_

Godric was surprised at first, even more so as their lips met. His body reacted immediately, his arms holding her close as he returned her kiss eagerly, his hand sliding into her brunette locks. His lips pressed back against hers in a sense of urgency, of unprovoked yearning. How he wanted her, needed her...and now that he tasted her sweet lips, he couldn't get enough. He was being drawn to her lips again like a hummingbird to a flower. They parted only a brief moment so that she could catch the much needed air, his lips meeting hers once more before they broke apart. _'Why didn't I see it before?'_ He wondered as they broke apart, his head spinning with the scent of her. "Samantha..." He whispered breathlessly.


End file.
